Swallows of the Vale
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is a story of Jacquimo after the actual movie took place. He now has a daughter and is trying to protect her in the world. But things get harder when bad things start to happen. Reviews are welcome. I do not own some of the characters and movie points.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story for a character known as Jacquimo. Yes I watched this movie when I was a little kid. I honestly loved it and thought it was good, until now. I watched it again and saw some errors in it. I do think that it was good, but I wouldn't have it rated G maybe PG. Well this is a story for Jacquimo, after the movie took place. Let's get started then.**_

* * *

><p>Two swallows were flying at full speed and the older of the two were flying ahead then the smaller of the two.<p>

"Aquila continuez," the older swallow said.

"Dad my wings are aching can we rest," The younger swallow asked. "We've been flying for hours."

"Come on Nous devons continuer à voler," the older swallow said.

"Dad I think we are safe," Aquila said.

A net came over the older swallow and he fought within the net. Aquila flew off and she watched her father be taken by humans.

"Aquila aller chercher the fairies," Her dad yelled. "Ils vous aideront à!"

The humans saw Aquila and tried to get her, but she flew off. She hid inside a hallow and it looked like a fancy home to her. A small human with transparent wings went up to her.

"Jacquimo," she asked.

"I think you mean my father," Aquila said. "I'm Aquila, his daughter."

"Aquila," she asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 13," Aquila said. "Wait that doesn't matter my father was just captured by humans."

"There's no way," the girl said. "Jacquimo wouldn't be that careless and get captured by those idiots."

"He was capture and he said that you'll help," Aquila said. "Never mind I don't need your help. I'll go get him myself."

Aquila tried to lift her wings but her wings were still aching from her flight. She wasn't like her father, her wings were smaller and she wasn't able to fly long distances for hours like her father. Aquila was exhausted and her body language showed it.

"Are you okay," the girl asked.

"I'm fine," Aquila said.

Aquila tried to lift her wings again, but they wouldn't work they were worn out.

"Stay here so you can get your energy," she said.

"No," Aquila said.

Aquila fell over and couldn't pick herself up. The girl helped her up and took her to a room. Aquila flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I couldn't take this being in a cage. I was striped from my hat, shirt, and boots. I wasn't happy. I hope Aquila made it to Thumbelina's and Cornelius's home. A human came into the room where my cage was. He leaned down and looked at me.<p>

"A perfect specimen," he said.

_Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un spécimen parfait je suis_, I thought.

"I'll make sure we run you through the safest of tests first to see if you are health," he said.

He opened my cage and grabbed me. I struggled in his grasp and I fought to get out. He put me in a tunnel. I didn't move at all.

"Run," a voice said.

I stood there a bit longer and I felt a powerful electric shock go into my body from the floor. I flew up and I was knocked back down. I took off running and went through a bunch of twists and turns. I got though that in minutes. I flopped down, my legs aching a bit. I wasn't used to running. The man picked me up in his hands.

"Great job we'll start testing on you in the morning," he said.

He set me back in my cage. I hated this but I had to play that I would agree until I found a way out. But a test would be the death of me. Before I even see my daughter again I would be dead. I won't be able to see her. I laid they're thinking about things, I hated humans for a reason. They hurt my family and spilt us apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this might not be my best, but I did try. I was working out some way to create one. Characters I do not own, Jacquimo, Thumbelina, Cornelius. Characters I do own, Aquila. Well I hope you like this.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part two of this fanfic and things are looking good. Also, I have been really busy with school, which is making my life harder. Well I might as well continue on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Aquila woke up and her wings felt a bit better but not enough for her to fly. She got up and looked around. She had to figure out a way to find her dad and get him out of there. Then the girl from last night and a boy walk into the room she was in.<p>

"Hey are you Aquila," he asked. "I'm Cornelius and this is Thumbelina my wife."

"I'm Aquila," Aquila said.

"We already set up fairies to look for him," Cornelius said.

"Really," Aquila said. "I need to help to."

"We figured out that you and Jacquimo were traveling that you weren't ready for the travel," Cornelius said.

"How did you know that we would be doing the travel," Aquila asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Cornelius said.

"What did he do," Aquila asked.

"He helped up get together," Cornelius said. "After that he got you. I never seen him so happy before."

Aquila looked down, she missed him so much.

"We promise to get him back," Cornelius said.

"Yeah you'll see him again," Thumbelina said.

"How do you know," Aquila asked. "I know that place and I know humans. He's going to be tortured there and I know where that place is."

"Tell me and I'll send some people to look," Cornelius asked.

"No you can't you'll get killed," Aquila said.

"Don't worry and get some rest," Cornelius said.

Cornelius and Thumbelina went out of the room and Aquila went up to the door. She heard them talking.

"I can't believe she doesn't know what happened when she was little," Cornelius said. "Didn't Jacquimo tell her?"

"I don't think so," Thumbelina said. "But he was very kind to take her in."

Aquila backed away from the door.

No dad is my father, Aquila thought.

Aquila went to her bed and flopped down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was strapped to a metal table and I saw some people in white coats. One picked up a needle and I stared at it.<p>

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit," he said.

He put it into my wing and I was knocked out. Which did hurt by the way, almost as bad when I got a thorn in my wing. When I woke up I had terrible pain in my wings and legs. I wanted to kill myself because of the pain.

"Easy swallow," a voice said.

I looked over and saw a rabbit in a cage.

"Je suis mal," I groaned.

"Well no duh genius," he said.

I got up slowly and held onto the bars of my cage for balance. I was dizzy and I felt like crap. This wasn't going to be a good day for me.

"Do I know you," he asked.

"I'm Jacquimo," I said. "Animals have heard of me. I helped out some fairies years ago."

"You're that swallow," the rabbit asked. "You bugged the crap out of me asking where the vale of the fairies was."

"I know and I got stabbed in the wing by a thorn and had that in for about three months," I said.

"Why haven't I seen you around the forest," the rabbit asked.

"Je suis une fille," Jacquimo said. "That summer I got a daughter, her name is Aquila."

"A daughter must be great to have her around," the rabbit said.

I couldn't hold onto the bar anymore and I fell to the bottom of my cage. I groaned and looked at the rabbit.

"Dude you fell into the wrong hands," he said.

"Vous ne dites pas," I growled.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part two done and over with. Does anybody out there like this? Characters I do not own, Thumbelina, Cornelius, the rabbit, and Jacquimo. I created Aquila. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will be posting another one very soon.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello and welcome back to this Thumbelina fanfic. I am going to continue with this and come up with another story to the How to Train Your Dragon I made a while ago. Well I'm going to continue with this one and I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it seems to dark for you. I've tested some of my skills and I wanted to see what I could do if I put a little despair into the story._**

* * *

><p>Aquila woke up and she was ready to fly. She jumped to her feet and went to the door of her room. She heard Thumbelina and Cornelius talking.<p>

"Cor how long are we going to keep this up that she's Jacquimo's daughter," Thumbelina said. "She's going to figure out sometime."

"I don't think Jacquimo would like us to tell her," Cornelius said. "He might want to tell her himself."

"What going 'hey Aquila I found you abandoned, soaked, and almost froze to death by the river,' I don't think so," Thumbelina said.

"Thumbelina be quiet she might be listening to us," Cornelius said.

Aquila backed away from the door and went to her bed and sat down. The two fairies walked in.

"Morning," Thumbelina said.

"Is it true," Aquila asked.

"Is what true," Cornelius asked.

"That Jacquimo isn't my father," Aquila said. "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry to say that it's true," Cornelius said. "He saw you and didn't want you to die. He even looked all over the entire forest for your parents, but to no success. He gave up and decided to raise you himself. You're lucky that he saw you and flies early in the morning."

"Let me help I think I know where the place is and I can fly now," Aquila said. "Father or not he raised me because my true parents couldn't and didn't want to. Let me help."

"Alright besides our fairies found him and gave the directions to him," Cornelius said.

"Let's get a move on it," Aquila said.

They went out of the room and out into the open air. Aquila loved the feel of the air under her wings. Cornelius took the lead and showed Aquila where to go. They landed and found an air shoot and they crawled in. The fairies lit the way from their wings. They made several turns and then the found a gate and looked in. They saw Jacquimo in a cage staring at the floor of his cage.

"Dad," Aquila said.

"Aquila," Jacquimo said.

Jacquimo got up and stared straight ahead. They pushed the gate out-of-the-way and Aquila went to her father.

* * *

><p>I heard her, but with the humans doing tests on me I lost my eyesight. I heard Aquila. I felt something on my shoulder and I turned and looked, but again saw nothing just darkness. I was sad and hopefully Aquila could see that emotion on my face.<p>

"Dad are you okay," Aquila asked.

"I can't see," I said.

"Let's get out of here," Aquila said.

I heard Aquila unlock my cage and I felt her grab my wing and pull me out of the cage.

"Jacquimo are you alright," a voice asked, Thumbelina.

"I'm fine I can't see anything," I said.

"Is everything blurry," She asked.

"No everything is black, I'm blind," I said.

* * *

><p>Staring into my father's eyes and them just staring plainly ahead it was scary what the humans could do.<p>

"Let's go we'll discuss everything later," I said.

I held onto my father's wing and guided him through the tunnels. Then we got out.

"Dad we're going to have to fly," I said.

"Alright," he said.

He stretched out his wings.

"Brush my wings to tell me which way to turn," he said. "Or say the direction."

"Take off," I said.

Dad took off and I flew by his side and help him go back to Thumbelina's and Cornelius's home.

"Left," Thumbelina said.

We turned left and dad turned to the left and I helped him. We got to their home.

"land," I said.

He landed on a branch and I helped him inside.

"Are you sure you can't see anything," Cornelius asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Dad said.

Cornelius waved a hand in front of Dad and dad didn't respond to it. I grabbed his wing and he hugged me.

"I have to tell you something," Dad said.

"What," I asked.

"I'm not really your father," Dad said. "I found you hanging onto life by the river."

"How did you find me," I asked.

"I was out on my morning fly over," dad said.

* * *

><p><em>A younger Jacquimo was flying over the forest. He landed on the bank of a creek. He bent down and drank some water. He heard a squeak of distress. He stood up and looked where he heard the squeak. He looked around and he saw a wet chick not even a day old. He picked up the tiny, wet chick. He looked around for the chick's parents, but there was no one calling for the chick. He looked back down at the chick. The little one tucked into him and he couldn't leave her there. He took off his hat and placed the little chick in it. He picked it up in his mouth and flew towards his friend's home. He place his hat down that had the little chick in it.<em>

_"Cornelius, Thumbelina," He said._

_He heard a sneeze come from the chick._

_"Bless you little one," He said._

_"Jacquimo is that you," Thumbelina asked._

_"It is my friend," Jacquimo said._

_"Why is your hat on the floor," Thumbelina asked._

_"I found a swallow chick by the river," Jacquimo said. "Her parents weren't with her neither were they looking for her. She's soaking wet and thank god I heard her too. The water was freezing cold. I took her so she will at least be warm."_

_Thumbelina looked into Jacquimo's hat and saw the tiny chick._

_"Her parents weren't there," Thumbelina asked._

_"Yeah no parents no other swallows," Jacquimo said. "Keep her here and warm. I'm going to search the entire forest for them."_

_"Be safe and don't have your wing impaled on a thorn again," Thumbelina said._

_"I won't," Jacquimo said._

_Thumbelina took the chick and Jacquimo put his hat back on._

_"I'll be back before you know it," Jacquimo said._

_Jacquimo took off and started on the east side first. He saw a couple of birds that were on a branch._

_"Hello did any of you see a swallow or two," Jacquimo asked._

_"The only swallow in these parts is you Jacquimo," one said._

_"Thank you," He said._

_He flew to the north and looked around, but since most birds are to the south, east, or west he just flew around looking. He thought he saw something and he went to look. He saw only the remnants of a swallow nest. He went to look._

_"They left this morning," a voice said._

_Jacquimo turned to see what the voice came from. It was an older chickadee._

_"Did they have a chick," Jacquimo asked._

_"I don't think so," he said. "They never came out of their hallow during the day. But they did very early in the morning today. But they never returned. Why are you asking if they had a chick?"_

_"I found a chick by the river almost frozen to death," Jacquimo said._

_"Well I don't know if they had a chick or not but I say if they come back don't give the chick back to them," the old chickadee said. "They can't take care of the chick themselves then someone else should take care of it."_

_"Alright," Jacquimo said._

_Jacquimo took off back to Thumbelina's home. Before he got there something or someone pushed him into the river. He fell into the river and was held under water. Even though he could hold his breath under water for sometime, he was running out of air. Then no one was holding him and he crawled out onto the bank. He coughed up a bit of water and shook out his feathers. He continued to fly to Thumbelina's. He landed and he was soaking wet._

_"Jacquimo your wet," Thumbelina said._

_"I fell Into the river," Jacquimo said._

_"Did you find any evidence at all," Thumbelina asked._

_"Well fairies can't take care of a swallow chick," Thumbelina said. "Another swallow should take care of her."_

_"I don't know how to take care of a chick though I never had any or raised one before," Jacquimo said._

_"Don't worry you'll figure it out as you go," Thumbelina said._

_"But she's a chick, I don't know how to raise one," Jacquimo said._

_Thumbelina handed the chick to Jacquimo and he took it and held it in his wings. The chick stared up at him with big blue eyes._

_"I'll take care of her," Jacquimo said._

_Jacquimo took off his hat and placed the chick in it. He picked up his hat and took off._

* * *

><p>"I took care of you for 13 years," Jacquimo said. "You were lucky that I heard you."<p>

Jacquimo was staring straight ahead and he heard some wing beats.

"Some birds are here," Jacquimo said. "They sound like swallow wing beats."

Thumbelina went to look and saw a couple of swallows fly into the hallow.

"Jacquimo I guess you took care of our kid," the female said.

"Jess she's your kid," Jacquimo said.

"Of course she is," Jess said. "Look into my eyes you no good swallow."

Jess pushed Jacquimo down.

"Picking on blind birds now Jess," Jacquimo said. "Now leave I'm not going to give her to you."

Jess got onto Jacquimo and held him down.

"I don't think you are truly blind," Jess said.

"Get off him," Aquila said.

Jess got up and turned to Aquila.

"Let me get a look at you," Jess said.

Jess circled around Aquila.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," Jess said.

"You didn't loose her," Jacquimo said. "You tried to drown her or freeze her to death."

"Shut up blind bird," Jess said. "Dakota come and look at our kid."

"She's a beauty," The male bird said walking over.

Jacquimo got up slowly and snuck up behind Dakota. He quickly grabbed Dakota and brought him down. Jacquimo blinked a couple of times and his eyesight came back slowly. He wasn't able to fully see Dakota's swing towards him. Jacquimo was knocked off Dakota. Jacquimo kept blinking and trying to see what's around him. Dakota picked Jacquimo up and pinned him up against the wall. Jacquimo was only seeing blobs of color moving around. He knew Dakota was in front of him and he kicked Dakota hard knocking him off of himself.

"Didn't loose your touch Jacquimo," Dakota said.

Jacquimo said nothing and came at Dakota he swung a punch while Jess was watching it all.

"See little one Jacquimo isn't a good parent for you," Jess said putting a wing around Aquila.

"No," Aquila said pushing Jess away.

"What," Jess said.

"You tried to kill me," Aquila said.

"Yeah we did but we did cause we weren't ready for a kid," Jess said.

"You still aren't ready for one," Aquila said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother," Jess said.

"You are not my mother," Aquila said.

With that Jess slammed her talons into Aquila's chest. Jacquimo stopped and was punched in the face. He fell to the ground and crawled over to her. He picked her up in his wings.

"Dad I'm cold," Aquila said.

"I got you," Jacquimo said.

"Dad I love you," Aquila said.

"You are not going to die," Jacquimo said.

Aquila's breathes came slower and then just stopped. Jacquimo set Aquila's body down and stood up. He stared Jess in the eyes.

"What now," Jess said.

Jacquimo jumped up and grabbed Jess and pinned her down. Dakota went to grab Jacquimo but Jacquimo swung his tail and Dakota was knocked into a wall. Jacquimo turned his attention to Jess.

"What are you going to do," Jess asked. "You can't kill any bird of our own kind. You of all birds should know that."

"That rule doesn't exist at this moment," Jacquimo growled. "You killed your own kin. That is punishable by death."

"You can't kill me," Jess said laughing. "You can't."

"Maybe your right but I have raised her since she was a chick," Jacquimo said. "I will avenge her if I have to."

Jacquimo leaned down and bit Jess's throat. The swallow started to gasp for air and struggle under the pressure Jacquimo created. Then Jess didn't move at all and Jacquimo got up and turned to Aquila's body. He picked her up in his wings for the last time.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said crying a bit.

Jacquimo barely noticed Dakota coming up behind him. Dakota slammed his talons into Jacquimo's back. Jacquimo heard a loud crack and fell to the floor paralysis. Cornelius had enough and thrusted his sword into Dakota. Dakota shrieked and left. Cornelius turned to Jacquimo who was bleeding and slowly dying. Thumbelina ran over and placed her hand on him.

"Don't I want to die," Jacquimo said slowly. "I sacrificed myself to avenge Aquila."

"We won't let you die," Thumbelina said. "Who else will look out for our kid?"

"Kid," Jacquimo asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant and I wanted you to teach it to fly," Thumbelina said. "When it was time."

"Save Aquila not me," Jacquimo said. "Let her live."

Jacquimo's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Thumbelina sat there crying and Cornelius tried to calm her down, but nothing helped.

"We're going to save both," Cornelius said.

Cornelius picked up Jacquimo while Thumbelina picked up Aquila. They placed them into separate rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to end this one right here and see if you guys enjoy cause so far I only seen one of you read this. I did add a flash back and that was when Jacquimo first found Aquila down by the river. Characters I do not own, Thumbelina, Cornelius, and Jacquimo. I created Dakota, Aquila, and Jess. I hope you guys like this and I want you guys to continue reading. Well see next time.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome back to this fanfic, I am Dragongirl3214 and I am writing this story for you guys. I have been busy with school and stuff to come up with another fanfic. I haven't been able to because I've been really, really freaking busy. Well I'm going to continue with the fanfic so here you go.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up and I stared up into the ceiling. I looked down at my chest and saw that there were stitches. I saw that I had a mask on and had oxygen coming from the mask. I removed the mask and sat up in bed.<p>

_What the heck happened, _I thought.

That thought was answered when Cornelius came into the room.

"Hey you're wake," he said.

"Where's my dad," I asked.

"He's still asleep from the ordeal," Cornelius said.

"Can I see him," I asked.

"I'm afraid not," Cornelius said.

"Why not," I asked.

"He... Uh... He," Cornelius said. "Come and see."

He helped me up and we walked to a room where dad was. He was face down and had stitches on his back. He was breathing but it wasn't fast it was slow and calm. I was glad to see he was doing well.

"We managed to save his life but we don't know if we saved his memory as well," Cornelius said. "He should be waking up anytime now."

Dad started to wake up and I went up to him. He stretched out and took off his mask. He looked at me and hugged me.

"I guess his memory is just fine," Cornelius said. "I'll give you guys sometime."

Cornelius left the room and I sat in front of dad.

"Can you tell me a story," I asked.

"Yes," dad said. "This was before you were born. It happened when I was about your age maybe a bit older."

* * *

><p><em>A young Jacquimo was doing his early morning fly around. He flew under a branch and flew in between some cattail. <em>

_"Help," a voice said. _

_"Whoa," Jacquimo said. "Help who is saying help."_

_"Mr. Bird over here," the voice said. _

_Jacquimo turned to see a young woman on a lily pad. He flew over and landed on a nearby cattail. _

_"Oh little one are you having a bad day," Jacquimo asked. _

_"Yes I was on my windowsill and then prince Cornelius came in and he told me he loved me," She said. _

_"He loves you," Jacquimo asked. _

* * *

><p>"Wait who's the girl," I asked.<p>

"I'm getting there little one," dad said. "You would be surprised at who it is."

* * *

><p><em>"Well that is a very bad day madam, uh madam," Jacquimo said. <em>

_"Thumbelina," she said. _

_"Ah Thumbelina," Jacquimo said removing his hat. "I am Jacquimo how can I be of service to you?"_

* * *

><p>"Thumbelina was the young woman," I asked.<p>

"I knew it would surprise you," dad said. "May I continue?"

"Yes," I said.

"Where was I," dad asked. "Oh, after our introduction I cut the lily loose."

* * *

><p><em>Jacquimo dove into the water and bit the lily pad's root in two. He hopped out and landed on a cattail. He was ringing out his shirt and shaking out his feathers. <em>

__"Now if I can just reach the shore before those awful toads come back," Thumbelina said. __

* * *

><p>"Toads," I asked.<p>

"How many times are you going to interrupt little one," dad asked.

"Sorry," I said.

* * *

><p><em>"The shore you mean you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall," Jacquimo stated. <em>

_"What waterfall," Thumbelina asked. _

_"That one," Jacquimo said. _

_"Is it bad," Thumbelina asked. _

_Jacquimo launched himself towards the lily pad. He grabbed the lily pad's root in his mouth since his feet were covered by his boots. He pulled and then he grabbed it with his wings. _

_"I'm slipping," Jacquimo said. _

_"Don't let go," Thumbelina said. _

_"Can you swim," Jacquimo asked. _

_"No I can't even float," Thumbelina said. "Help!"_

_"Help," Jacquimo yelled. _

_They pasted a log with some bugs on it. Jacquimo realized who they were. _

_"Jitter bugs help," Jacquimo screamed. _

_They were almost at the end near the waterfall, Jacquimo was soaked the bone. He braced himself then he felt the cold rush of air and then splash down. He was at the bottom and his leg was stuck under a rock. Jacquimo pushed the rock off his leg and rocketed back to the surface. He grabbed the lily pad. _

_"Pull mes amis pull," Jacquimo said. "That is it. That is it. Higher higher."_

_Jacquimo lost all his strength and lost his grip. He slip off and grabbed onto a fish. He lost his grip there and then he was flung to the shore. He landed on a rock and then he flipped over to his back. His coughed up some water and he laid back. _

_"C'est Bon," Jacquimo said collapsing on the rock. _

_A jitter bug girl stood over top of him. _

_"Jacquimo that is the third time you did this," she said. _

_"I know but the first one was not my fault though you can't hold it against me," Jacquimo said. _

_"She's waking up," a younger jitter bug said. _

_Jacquimo got up and stood on the rock he was on. Thumbelina opened her eyes. _

_"Are you feeling better little one," Jacquimo asked. _

_"Yes, but who are you," she asked. _

_"Thumbelina these are the jitter bugs," Jacquimo said. _

* * *

><p>"Dad bugs really," I asked.<p>

"I was going to introduce you to them," dad said. "But with this whole ordeal it got a bit messed up."

"So that's why we never ate bugs," I said.

"I'm going to continue," dad said.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm never going to find my way home," Thumbelina said. "It's impossible."<em>

_"Impossible," Jacquimo said. "Nothing's impossible."_

* * *

><p>"I might as well skip ahead," dad said.<p>

"Why," I asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter now," dad said. "After I told her I sent her on her way with three little jitter bugs."

* * *

><p><em>A chickadee female came up to Jacquimo. <em>

_"Hey Jacquimo are you available tonight," she asked. _

_"No I'm a bit busy," Jacquimo said. _

_She grabbed his hat. Jacquimo reached for it but she stopped him. _

_"What with that lame excuse for a fairy," she asked. _

_Jacquimo grabbed his hat and looked at her. _

_"I would help her," Jacquimo said. "If she doesn't have wings or not. I'm going to help."_

_"No one has ever found the vale you know," she said. "No bird has the only ones that know are the fairies themselves."_

_"I'm going to be the first bird then and you're going to be jealous that I'm going to be the one to find it," Jacquimo said. _

_"Isn't it getting late in the year to start looking," she asked. "It's late in the summer almost autumn."_

_"Then I'm going to take that chance," Jacquimo said. _

_Jacquimo took off and flew around to the east. He found nothing and then he went closer to the human's house. He looked into a window and saw a woman crying with a small dress in her hand. Then be heard some children scream. He flew a saw some jitter bug children running from a toad. Jacquimo dove down and stood between the toad and the kids._

_"What do you think you're doing," Jacquimo asked him. _

_"Out of way," the toad said. _

_The toad smacked Jacquimo out-of-the-way and Jacquimo slammed into a tree. Jacquimo got up and grabbed the toad. The toad backed into the tree and Jacquimo was slow to react and was crushed between the toad and tree. Jacquimo heard several of his ribs crack. The toad went off and the kids came up to Jacquimo. _

_"Jacquimo are you okay," one asked. _

_Jacquimo ribs hurt. _

_"I'll be fine," Jacquimo said. "Get back home."_

_"Thumbelina needs help Jacquimo," they said. _

_"What happened," Jacquimo asked. _

_"A beetle took her up there," one of the kids said. _

_Jacquimo got up slowly and he held his chest. _

_"Jacquimo your chest," the girl jitter bug said. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"_

_"I'm fine," Jacquimo said. "Get back home. I'm going to find Thumbelina."_

_The jitter bug ran off and Jacquimo took off. His ribs hurt like h* but it didn't make him stop. He saw Thumbelina on a branch and he flew up to her. _

_"What's the matter Thumbelina," Jacquimo asked. _

* * *

><p>"I'm going to stop there so you can get some rest," dad said.<p>

"No I want to hear the rest," I said.

"Aquila," dad said.

"Fine," I said.

I curled up where I was and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>I got up and went to look for Thumbelina and Cornelius. I found them and they were looking in an old book. I recognized this book from when I was just a kid the jitter bugs that took care of me had it. I walked over to them.<p>

"What do you have," I asked.

"We found this on one of the shelves in here," Thumbelina said. "Do you know what it is?"

"I saw something like a book the jitter bugs had," I said. "Let me see."

Cornelius handed me the book. I look at it and I saw everything from my childhood.

"Where are your parents Cornelius," I asked.

"They are on the other side of the vale," Cornelius said.

"I'm going to pay them a little visit," I said.

I grabbed the book in my beak and took off. I found them in a hollow. I flew into the hollow and tossed the book in front of them.

"How did you get this," I asked.

"Jacquimo what brings you here," Cobalt asked.

"I'm here cause I found this here," I said. "Why is it here?"

* * *

><p><em>In the past there was chick barely even a year old. It's parents were swallows including their chick. They were in a hollow and then a hand reached in and grabbed them. It pulled them out and placed them with in a cage. The chick was pulled away from its parents and placed in another cage. The young chick slipped through the bars of the cage. It took off running and it ran into the woods were a fox cornered it. Something then grabbed the young chick, the chick was in so much shock that it pasted out. The thing carrying the chick was a young fairy. The young fairy carried the chick back to its home. The parents of the fairy saw the chick and told the fairy to go to his room. The parents decided to change into something the bird would recognize. They changed into some bugs. The chick slowly came to and saw them. The chick put its small wings over its head and got down in a ball. The two fairies walked over to the chick and placed their hands on the chick affectionately. <em>

_The chick looked at the two bugs that were touching it. The chick took to the affection. It pushed it's head into their hands._

_The fairies needed some information from it. They got down and asked it._

_"May we ask what you were running away from," the girl asked. _

_"Les humains me poursuivaient," the chick said in perfect french._

_"We'll take care of you until you are well," the girl said. _

_The chick chirped in response._

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go this would be part four to the fanfic and I am getting on the next few parts so give me some time. Characters I do not own, Jacquimo, Thumbelina, Cornelius, Colbert, the Jitter bugs, and Tabitha. Characters I do own the chickadee, and Aquila. I did include some parts from the movie into this. I am working hard on trying to write things to keep you guys entertained. I really have been. Well keep reading.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi and welcome back to this weird fanfic. I am working on another fanfic, so hang on my fanfic readers. Lets begin._**

* * *

><p><em>Years later you see the chick now a fledgling flying around. It wasn't in the hollow being taken care of by bugs. It was now holding its own and was doing well. As it was flying around this day it spotted a teenage boy in the river. It flew down and went up to the boy. The bird asked in French and the boy noticed him.<em>

_"Hello may I help you," he asked._

_The bird tilted his head and asked what the boy was doing._

_"I don't speak French," the boy said._

_The bird held up its wing to its face. The bird pointed to the water._

_"What I was doing earlier," the boy asked._

_The bird nodded._

_"I was looking for some water stones," the boy said. "Do you have a name?"_

_The bird shook its head._

_"I should call you Jacquimo," the boy said._

_"Name," the bird asked._

_"I'm Cornelius," the boy said._

_Weeks pasted and Cornelius and Jacquimo hung out with each other everyday. Cornelius taught Jacquimo English so they could talk easier to each other._

_"So Jacquimo are you ever going to tell me about your past," Cornelius asked._

_"No I don't really want to," Jacquimo said. "It's not that great. I'm the only freaking swallow in this forest."_

_"I thought there were some in the north," Cornelius said._

_"No they aren't there anymore," Jacquimo said. "I was younger when I saw this, but they were captured by humans."_

_"You saw this," Cornelius asked. "Why didn't you do anything?"_

_"I couldn't," Jacquimo said. "You see the family had a chick. I was that chick."_

_"I remember you," Cornelius said. "I saved you and took you to my home where I think my parents took you to the jitter bugs."_

_"Then I guess I owe you big time," Jacquimo said._

_"You don't owe me," Cornelius said._

_Jacquimo heard a scream and he flew towards it with Cornelius in tow. They flew and saw some bugs in trouble. There was a fire. Jacquimo flew down and grabbed the bugs and got out of there as soon as possible. He flew up to a branch in a tree that didn't have fire on it. He grabbed a leaf and put some water into it and dumped it onto the fire. He flew up to the bugs._

_"Are you guys okay," Jacquimo asked._

_The bugs seemed terrified of him. Jacquimo looked at them curiously._

_"Pardon, but I just saved you and stopped the fire," Jacquimo said._

_The bugs ran off leaving Jacquimo on the branch wondering what the heck was wrong. Cornelius landed by him and place an arm on Jacquimo._

_"That was amazing," Cornelius said._

_"Why are they scare of me," Jacquimo asked._

_"Well tree swallows are known to eat bugs," Cornelius said._

_"Gross," Jacquimo said._

* * *

><p><em>Soon after the incident Jacquimo and Cornelius grew apart and didn't really talk much. Jacquimo was doing his normal fly by around the forest when he felt a pain in his wing. He saw a dart in his wing. He fell from the sky feeling light-headed and sick to his stomach. Then out of no where something caught him and he was set on a branch. He saw Cornelius and smiled a bit.<em>

_"Cornelius," Jacquimo said._

_"Jacquimo don't speak you got some form of toxin going into your blood," Cornelius said._

_Jacquimo went to talking in French._

_"Jacquimo stop," Cornelius said. "You know I don't understand French."_

_Jacquimo closed his eyes and he felt pain. He fell asleep and later woke up seeing he was on the branch alone._

* * *

><p>"Tell me where you got this from," I said.<p>

"Jacquimo, we wanted you to feel safe and from what Cornelius told us, we thought it would be safer if we changed ourselves into bugs," Tabitha said.

"That was your answer," I said. "To change into bugs and take care of me that way. I was out there and working my tail off to survive. I'm leaving and I'm taking my daughter with me."

"Wait," Tabitha said. "You can not with just waking up from the trauma a week ago."

"I am and no one is going to stop me," I said.

I went to walk out, but I was paralyzed by something. I looked and saw that I was being held back by Colbert.

"Jacquimo we can't have you leave with wounds like that," Tabitha said. "Especially since your eyesight is slowly coming back."

I growled at her for using that against me. I wanted out of there and to get Aquila out of here. Then I saw a blue feather and felt talons go into my back where the scars were. I screamed out and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to end this story right here and start up again at another part. Characters I do not own Thumbelina, Cornelius, Tabitha, Colbert, and Jacquimo. Character I own, Aquila.<strong>_


End file.
